Clashed
by LaClem
Summary: Temper anyone? Our fave sand kunoichi has it in spades, and it really comes out when it comes to her new sisters teammate. How will it go when Temari has to deal with Kiba and his 'mutt, and Shino? Eventual KibaTema, Established GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own. Personally, I don't think I'd want that responsibility, what with the demanding fans and all. I'll take the money though, no problem there at all. Let me check, ...yep still broke.

WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason, so if underage, either back out or don't get caught, read at your own discretion. For instance, I use foul words at times. Also, this first chapter alone has a scent of lime in it, just so you know now before you get into it. Okay...Uh...I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Temari was livid. No, downright pissed! Ugh!

Don't get her wrong, she loves her new sister-in-law, the new blushing bride of the Kazekage, her youngest brother Gaara. Temari and her new sister were so opposite, that they complimented each other well. And Temari still had it in mind to somehow thank that formerly stuttering girl for showing her baby brother love.

But. This. Is. UNACCEPTABLE!

She groaned out loud, and pulled rather harshly on her two bottom ponytails. Here she was, at Suna's gate, waiting, for…them. Mainly…Him. Gah, her new sister's former teammates (or specific teammate) was a loud mouthed pain in the ass. Arrogant. And smelled like a damn dog! And not too mention, he brings his dog EVERYWHERE he goes! It's like a sick obsession or something.

The two just didn't get along. At all. And bug boy Shino was just too creepy and stoic. She had enough of that from Gaara growing up. But Kiba…Temari felt her face heat up from instant rage. A low growl escaped her throat, and a small laugh could be heard behind her.

"Whoa Temari, keep that up, I'd love to hear what other sounds you can make."

Temari tensed, (was it mentioned that Kiba was a damn pervert?) she turned and narrowed her eyes onto the newcomers, especially 'him'. "Welcome." she spat, "Follow me."

"Sexy, I will follow you anywhere."

She had just turned around, and paused in her step, mid-air, almost tripping. She kept telling herself; 'don't rip out his throat, don't rip out his throat, don't cut him into ribbons.' Kami, no wonder he was good friends with her brother Kankuro. They both flirted with anything that had tits and two legs. It was so aggravating.

But no, Shino, Kiba, AND Akamaru just HAD to come here to Suna. They demanded a two week stay here, after finding out their former teammates 'condition'. She was sure that it was just Kiba who insisted, and dragged the unfortunate Aburame with him.

((000)) Kazekage's Office (lime-ish) (((00)))

Making sure no one was around, the windows closed along with the door, he picked Hinata up off his lap. Mouth still connected to hers, in a deep passionate kiss. The things the little former Hyuuga could do to his body, his heart, just the thought turned him on even more. He sat her on top of his desk, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

She let out a low moan, anticipating his next move. His hungry mouth greedily nibbled at her earlobe, down her neck and collarbone. While he steadily loosened the top of her kimono. He let out a throaty grunt in approval, as he felt her hands at work on his robes. He pushed his groin against hers, loving the feeling of the warm friction the cloth of their clothes created.

Hinata's head was thrown back, as her husband started teasing her breasts, nipping at one of her hardened peaks.

"Kami, Gaara!" oh how he loved to hear her say his name out like that.

"Mmmm…Hinata."

He pulled back, grabbed her dainty chin, and brought her gaze to his own. His aquamarine eyes searching her own pale amethyst. It wasn't just the lust for each other they found, but the deep love only they could feel for each other. His hand rested gently on her stomach, and he was rewarded with a beautiful smile. He leaned in closer to her, to capture those sweet lips of hers again. Kami, how he managed to steal this treasure in front of him, wrapped around him, he would never fully know or understand.

Hearing another moan from her tempting throat, he again attacked her sensitive chest. Hinata pulled again at his robes, now baring his toned chest, her hands roaming over the smooth hard muscles, stopping over his heart. Then she instinctively pulled him closer, wanting all of him.

He steadily moved upwards from her breasts, attacking her neck again, then her jaw, and finally settling again on those luscious lips. Their tongues fighting for dominance, though Hinata knew she would cave in to him, she always did. She just couldn't help but melt flush against him, feeling his growing need to take her.

Knock. Knock.

Gaara groaned out in frustration, "Not now." was his voice a little hoarse?

He placed his forehead against his wife's, their eyes locked on one another, it was quiet for a moment, and he started kissing her again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Dammit." he whispered, "Just a moment." he growled.

Hinata giggled at him, "I wonder if they're here!?" she asked excitedly.

Gaara only sighed…deeply. How did this happen again? Right, he was married to a fucking seductress. Even the way his little wife walked distracted him, the way she breathed. She just came to check on him, and to help pass the time to wait for her friends to arrive from Konoha. Soon, she was seated in his lap, helping him decide new genin's to group together. That's how it began. Not long after 'helping' him, she was turned around, fully making out with the Kazekage of Suna. Such was her privilege.

So here, now they were. Hurriedly dressing, Hinata took a seat on the couch, on the side of his large office. Picking up an old scroll, and pretending to be reading. While Gaara finished rearranging his robes, he sat back on his seat, cold without Hinata with him on it, and shuffled papers. They shared a look, and a smirk, as he called the interruption in.

(((00))) With Temari and group (((00)))

She'd knocked twice, what the hell. She knew her brother wasn't that busy. Wait. Didn't her dear little sister say she was going to wait with the Kazekage?

She suppressed a smile to herself, and knocked hard three times.

"Maybe we should just come back later, you could just show us our rooms." said Shino,

"Oh no, he's not that 'busy'." she smirked.

Akamaru gave a little whimper, as movement could be heard beyond the large cedar door. Soon, the order was given to enter. And Temari almost laughed out loud at Kiba's expression. He knew exactly what was going on in the Kazekage's office just a few moments before. His eyes kept going between Gaara and Hinata. She knew the dog boy had a strong sense of smell, and knew that he was smelling both of their arousals.

Then Temari noticed little Hinata sitting on the leather couch, reading a scroll, upside down. She couldn't hold it in, and burst out in giggles. From the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara twitch, and Hinata smile…just a little.

Damn. They were caught red handed.

"Uh, are we interrupting." asked Kiba with a smirk, and bark from his companion Akamaru.

"N-no, not at all Kiba-kun!" reassured Hinata.

"Yes." Gaara conflicted, earning a small glare from Sabaku no Hinata. In Gaara's opinion, they were newly married, wasn't it to be expected? And have you seen his wife?

Temari chuckled, "Well, we hate to…stop…things from progressing further, but…obviously, Hinata's visitors are here."

Both Hinata and Kiba grinned, as he picked up his old teammate and spun her around. Neither noticing the glare coming from the Kazekage. He cleared his throat, and Kiba put her down. Only to give her a bear hug, holding her tightly. Temari could see that Hinata was getting a little more paler than usual.

So she hit Kiba upside the head.

He turned on her, "What the hell was that for?" not noticing Hinata swaying a little on her legs, and her stoic husband come over and support her. He was too wrapped up in the bossy blonde to see anything.

"Idiot! You don't swing around girls that are PREGNANT!" she yelled at him, and hit him again.

"OW! …Oh…" he turned and saw Hina leaning against Gaara and gulped, "Sorry Hina-chan, are you okay?"

She nodded that she was alright, and both Kiba and Shino were at her side instantly. Shino gave her a small hug, and Kiba just didn't touch her again, finally seeing the frown marred on Gaara's face. The Kazekage sat his wife down on the couch, and Temari went to see if she could get some water for her new baby sister.

Ever since she found out that Gaara was getting married, she was ecstatic! Finally life with another female around. Even though Hina was rather shy at times, it worked out perfectly. The two girls got along famously, and quickly became best friends. Telling each other secrets, and Hinata could calm down Temari's quick temper rather fast, which was unheard of. She could easily see how the little girl worked her way into her cold brother's heart, she just wondered how it all happened. As Hina always blushed when Temari brought it up. And it's not like Gaara would tell her.

But now…thanks to that idiot of a shinobi, her sister was sick. (Really, it's Gaara's fault for knocking her up! But that's besides the point.) She came back into the room, murder in her eyes, just to find everyone laughing, well Gaara just had a small smirk.

Apparently her other brother, the jerk Kankuro decided to show up as well. He instantly fell in love with Hinata, and is currently trying to woo her baby sister Hanabi. That's a funny one there. Hanabi with Kankuro? Yeah…okay.

Great. Kiba and Kankuro? In the same room together? Kami, she could barely handle one perverted idiot as it was. She just glared at them all.

A/N: Just seeing if this little idea will pan out. Please please will someone let me know if this is a duplicate plot line? I know no one really owns anything, but out of respect, each story should be unique. So... If you like, let me know. I just wanted to put this out there. May end up being like a 5 chapter fic or so. We'll see how much juice I got.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

CHAPTER 2

They were all to meet together later on for dinner, Temari had a nice private restaurant reserved just for the occasion. It would be perfect if the invitees weren't so…idiotic.

They had all spent about half an hour talking and reuniting in Gaara's office, when the Kazekage himself declared that he needed to get some work done before he could call it a day (yeah right, he doesn't think about that when it's just Hinata with him.), and ordered Temari to show their guests their rooms.

First she showed the stoic Shino his rooms, he thanked her politely and left her alone with...him. She had to admit, that the dog was kinda cute. Sometimes she swore she understood what the mutt was saying. But the guy himself? The term idiotic comes quickly to mind.

His rooms were next to her own chambers (gee thanks little brother!) conveniently, oh joy. At first, she had problems getting the door to open, seemed like it was jammed or something. Odd, never did that before. Then Kiba tried to prove his manliness to open the door. Wouldn't budge.

When they both pushed on it with their shoulders, it opened. Temari was quick to offer him other rooms, far far away from her own, but he was adamant about keeping these quarters. Fantastic. She was now prepping for the dinner in her own rooms, thinking about the little conversation she had with Kiba in private, just a scant 2 hours ago.

And ever since that little conversation, she couldn't get his words out of her mind. Damn that dog boy!

(((00))) Flashback (((00)))

After showing Kiba his rooms, and finally getting the stupid door to open, she rapidly made her way to her own rooms. But, the hand that caught her shoulder had other ideas.

"Hey Temari, you okay?"

She turned around and glared at him, "Just fine."

"So…what time do we need to be ready by? And where will we meet up at?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets, and shuffled his feet.

Was he trying to buy time or something? No, there must be something else he wants, a girl sent to his room perhaps? She wouldn't doubt it!

"I told you and Shino earlier, you twice now actually. So listen up, this is the third and FINAL time!"

"Okay okay, calm down, jeeze!" he grunted.

She sighed, "…two hours to be ready, I'LL knock on your door, and you can follow me to meet up with Gaara and Hinata. Is there something else Kiba?"

Blunt. To the point.

"Well…you see." he hesitated, and avoided eye contact with her.

"Yeah? Out with it already?" she demanded.

"Thank you." he said, finally lifting his gaze, to meet her deep teal eyes.

"…Wha?" talk about shock, was she still alive? Weren't they like…unspoken rivals or something?

"For accepting Hinata, not many others really did that before, so…thank you. I see how you take care of her. She deserves it."

Temari just looked at him for a minute. Their eyes seemed to be locked on each other, there was more to his statement, she could tell. And she had a pretty good idea as to what it was.

"You…you love her, …don't you?"

He smirked now, and briefly looked at the floor, "Of course I do! But not like you're thinking. And don't you dare go around implying that it's like that. The last thing I need is to start a war with a pissed off Kazekage over a misunderstanding. Jeesh." he said, scratching the base of his neck.

"…Oh. Well…Hinata's a great person, and I owe her a lot. I never thought that my brother would know what love actually was."

"Yeah, she's special like that. Hinata's almost too caring to be a ninja sometimes. Don't get me wrong, the girl can definitely take care of herself. But I've noticed, for me anyway, that after a while, the killings didn't effect me the same way anymore. But with Hina-chan, she would still be really upset if she had to take a life. She'd do it, but it haunted her later."

The way he was talking, it was a whole other side of him, something she'd never even thought he might have. Something almost…she just couldn't place it.

There was a brief silence between them.

"Okay, so two hours, that's fine. We'll be ready. Oh…uh, Akamaru is allowed in the restaurant, right?"

Temari groaned, "…Yes, I made special arrangements just for him, he'll even have his own platter."

_Wow,_ Kiba thought, _that sure was thoughtful of her._

"So…I'll be the one waiting outside for everyone to finish?" he joked, and she glared…again.

"Funny Inuzuka, really. Ha Ha Ha. Keep it up, and that just may be what happens."

"Did…did you just make a joke? You? Temari of the Desert?" he mocked.

And Temari was fighting a grin from appearing on her face, "It happens time to time."

Kiba chuckled, and smiled at her with amusement in his gaze, "Really Temari, thank you for taking care of Hina-chan for me, for us. Shino doesn't show it much, but he really cares for her as well. She's like family. And hey, you're family now too!" he said huskily, swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Interesting Inuzuka, I never saw you treat _our_ cousin Neji this way."

He mocked gasped, and removed his arm from around her, "Another joke, stop now Tema-chan, I can't handle anymore."

"What did you just say?"

He looked around sheepishly, "That I can't hand…"

"No, you called me Tema-chan." her voice was lighter than usual, purely from the shock her system just took.

He laughed and took her shoulder in his hand. She found his touch warm and almost protective, "Of course Tema-chan, we are friends."

"Uh…we are?" she gave him an odd look."Sure. I know I'm a bit brash at times, maybe I say inappropriate things, but still. We've all been through a lot over the years. You gotta know Temari," his voice was taking on that seductive, husky tone it always took, as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I wasn't lying when I said I'd follow you anywhere, or that I'd love to know what other little noises that loud mouth of yours can make." he pulled away, and their eyes locked.

He smirked at her stunned expression, and she watched as he turned calmly and walked away from her. All she could do was stand there in the damn hallway. Still just stood there after he closed that cursed door to his rooms.

What the hell?

(((00))) End Flashback (((00)))

Thinking back on his words, she was still caught off guard. And was not looking forward to knocking on his damn door. If they could even get the thing opened. Good, maybe he will have to just stay behind while everyone else had a nice meal.

Smirking, she finished dressing in her black spaghetti strapped dress and put on her heels. Taking a last glimpse in the mirror, she took a deep breath and left the safety of her rooms. She walked slowly, comfortable in her shoes, and stopped at Inuzuka's door. She knocked quietly at first, then more firmly. She could tell he was trying to open the blasted door, and of course, it wasn't cooperating.

So then she started pushing on it, while he pulled. And what do you know? The damn thing magically decided to start working!

End result? A startled Temari directly on top of a grinning Kiba. Her face was just over his shoulder, right next to his, his hands on her waist, and hers against his chest. Both panting hard as the air was knocked out of them.

A slight cough could be heard behind them. Then Temari felt a cold nose on her arm, she turned and saw Akamaru. Then turned her head awkwardly to look behind her.

"Don't mind me, I'm not even here."

"Kankuro, don't. Just don't." Temari managed between breaths.

She made the mistake of looking at Kiba's face. This was a mistake, because of course his eyes were there too. And now her own gaze was locked with his. So now she was staring at the boy who was currently attempting to seduce her, his dog who kept nudging her, he even gave her arm a soft little lick. And she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Not yet anyway. She was still trying to get her breath, she took a deep sigh and went to get off the Inuzuka.

But Kiba had other plans, he rather liked having the hot tempered sand kunoichi on him, and preceded to wrap strong arms around her small waist. Earning a gasp from said kunoichi. He knew his friend Kankuro would be grinning like the wildcat he is.

"You alright there Tema-chan?"

She nodded dumbly, then the real Temari came out. Pushing off of him and started screaming, "You filthy dog, get your hands OFF ME NOW! And get that mutt to stop licking me!"

Kiba scowled, "Hey! He's just checking to make sure you're alright! Thanks Akamaru, you check on her, what about me?"

Akamaru glanced at him, and turned back to Temari, trying to get her attention again.

Temari felt a little guilty for yelling on about the mutt, when he was only making sure she was okay. She bent over and actually gave the dog a few pats to his head. Akamaru barked loudly, and started wagging his tail. Temari smiled a little at him.

Then she turned and stared angrily at the pup's owner, "Let's just go."

A/N: Heehee, so OOC, but I enjoy it. Hopefully you will as well. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, thanks! Oh, and please let me know your opinion on the fic. Even if you don't care for it, let me know what I could do to make it better.

Uh...No. Tema isn't falling hard for Kiba just yet, but what's wrong with a little attraction, huh? Too fast? Guess it's too late now.


End file.
